


Oceans

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [41]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jensen has just arrived back in Austin, and he soon finds a message from Jared.





	Oceans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/gifts).



> It's a cute little thing lol. Enjoy.

Jensen sets his suitcase on his bed, unpacking it. He's tired, his back hurts a little, but he's just happy to be home. Well, he's only a _little_  happy. Yes, his kids are here at home, but he would also enjoy having the man he wishes he could call his husband here as well with them. Jared is back in Vancouver filming a few scenes, and he won't get here until later tomorrow.

It's quite the ordeal. Acting, keeping this up. Jensen scrubs his hand down his face, sighing. As he continues to unpack, he looks over at the nightstand, noticing the small, azure lamp standing in the center. It turns on suddenly, flashing three times. Jensen can't help but grin happily at that. Jared's sending him a signal, a message.

It was Jared's idea to get this lamp after all. There's two, and when one lights up, the other does as well, no matter where the opposite is. One in Austin, one in Vancouver. They're paired together. It's pretty cool. Jared loves them. Not long after the lamp lights up, Jensen's phone rings in his pocket.

Without really glancing at the caller ID, he answers, keeping it tucked between his ear and shoulder. "Hey, Jay."

 _"Did you get my message?"_  Jared asks enthusiastically.

"Yup, I sure did. I love you too, babe."

_"I miss you."_

"I know. I do too. I'll see you when you get here, okay? I got a present for you."

 _"Really? A present?"_  Jensen laughs aloud because Jared sounds like the excited puppy dog that he is. _"What did you get me?"_

Jensen takes his clothes out of the bag, putting some shirts in a neat pile. "You'll find out when you get here. It's a surprise."

Jared whines, and it's surprising at all. _"Oh, fine. Be that way. Guess I'll just have to rush my lines."_

"Yeah, that'll get you the Emmy, Jay." Jensen snickers.

_"Shut up, Ackles. I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you."_

"I know. Again. I love you too. Kick it in the ass, baby."

_"Always. Bye."_

"Bye."

Jensen hangs up, setting his phone next to the lamp which also stands beside a picture of Jared with Jensen and their combined six children, all grinning. The lamp blinks in a series of threes again, causing Jensen to chuckle lightly.

"I know."


End file.
